Shifty Solar
Shifty Solar is a shift-bit from Star Bit Galaxy. Information Full name: Shifty Solar Species: Shift-bit (also called Shift Rabbit) Gender: Male Significance(s): Recorded the Shooting Star and the Pine prophecy; helped Mabel alongside her mission to save her friends and the Mystery Shack. Relative(s): Mate: ''' N/A '''Like(s): Mabel, Big O Blobbo, his home, adventures, carrot flan... 'Dislike (s): ' Quall, sadness, when villains win, losing his glasses, lost of track, dizziness. .. Personality Shifty is a quiet, brave, and wise shift-bit who always uses his brain before situations. He is naturally shy but had gotten used to the company of his closest cousin, Big O Blobbo. When he meets Mabel Pines, his shyness had seemed to vanish and he became "all out". Relationships Mabel Pines When Shifty first met Mabel, he greeted her formally with ease. As they spent more time together during their great journey, he's felt "shift-bit sweat" all over; this was identified as his first crush, especially on a species not of his own. At perfect moments, like the both of them alone in a quiet atmosphere, he would be "attacked" by the usual side effects of nervousness towards a crush (e.i. sweating, stuttering, shivering...). His feelings for her could crash at any moment. At one point, when Shifty found Mabel sleeping in the garden on the starship, he approached her and showde obvious signs of nervousness. He laid beside her and she awoken, telling her what he experienced everytime he met eyes with her. Mabel suddenly realized that he had a crush on her. She exclaims how she will claim him as his boyfriend, only if her and Mermando weren't together. Shift-bits are known for their failure at revealing their feelings towards one another (although Shifty's never done this), causing them to possibly transform into their defense modes. As of now, when Mabel Pines returned back to Gravity Falls, Shifty still thinks of her. Big O Blobbo Out of all twenty-five cousins, he is Shifty's closest cousin. He acts like a brother to him and can solve any of his situations. With his broad knowledge about outer space, Shifty can teach Big O Blobbo a thing or two. During the Quall Shifty shows open signs of pure hatred towards Quall. He would try to through him off whenever he is near him or when he's near Mabel. When Shifty realized that Quall, too, had feelings for Mabel, his hatred became hotter. Like two fools for the same heart, Shifty and Quall tend to meet up with bristled fur but push themselves to make the atmosphere peaceful when Mabel's around. Blorspid Blorspid and Shifty are brothers, but they can become distant at times. Shifty always have to make up for what Blorspid has done and he is his scapegoat. At one point, Shifty was about to devestate him when he had heard that Blorspid had held Robo Mabel in Star Bit Galaxy, their home planet. Thanks to Mabel's kindness, he stopped himself before transforming into his Defense Mode. Defense Mode Shifty's Defense Mode is similar to a Tyrannosaurus Rec Trivia *He was the one to record the prophecy about the Shooting Star and the Pine. *He has three siblings: Sparky, Blorspid, and a lost sister he, yet, still searches to find. *Shifty has a crush on Mabel Pines. *He is one of the Six Star Soldiers.